This invention relates to a display for displaying the dial-in selection of information of a racing vehicle for use by a timing tower in racing.
This invention relates particularly to a display in which a display unit is constructed to be mounted on a racing vehicle so that the display can be readily seen from outside of the vehicle at varied distances and varied angles with respect to the racing vehicle.
In the motor sport of drag racing, two vehicles line up next to each other on a starting line and then race down a straight two lane race track until they reach the finish line. There are no curves or turns in the track; it is a straight line acceleration contest.
The race is started by a device called a Christmas tree. The Christmas tree is mounted between the two lanes and consists of an array of vertical lights that count from the top down until a green light near the bottom turns on to signal the start of the race.
The typical Christmas tree has a small light at the top that is called the pre-stage light. This light lets the driver know that he is near the starting line, and it is activated when the car""s front tire breaks a light beam shining across the lane before the starting line. The next lower light is the staging light. This light is activated when the car""s front tire breaks a light beam shining across the lane right on the starting line. The next series of lights (typically 1 to 5 in number) are amber or yellow in color, and these count down to serve as warning lights to alert the driver that the race is about to start. Finally, there is a green light near the bottom that signals the start of the race. If a driver takes off too soon (before the green light turns on), he has xe2x80x9cjumpedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfoulxe2x80x9d started and, instead of a green light being turned on, a red light is turned on. This means the driver has been disqualified and loses the race. Each lane has its own set of lights that control the start of the car in that lane.
A typical race starts by having both cars slowly approach the starting line. As each lane""s pre-stage light beam is broken, the Christmas tree pre-stage (top) bulbs are turned on. As the cars creep forward, they each break the staging light beams and the Christmas tree state (2nd) bulbs are turned on. At this point, a person called the xe2x80x9cstarterxe2x80x9d, who is standing near the starting line between the lanes, flips a switch and the countdown of the amber lights on the Christmas tree begins. Any time after the green lights turn on, the cars may leave the starting line and race down the track.
It is obvious that if a car takes off the instant its green light turns on, it will have an advantage over its opponent. Because the vehicle and the driver have a xe2x80x9cresponsexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9creactionxe2x80x9d time from when the driver sees the green light turning on until when the car start to move, he will typically try to take off before the green light actually turn on. This often results in a xe2x80x9cfoulxe2x80x9d or red light start. It is well documented that if a driver takes off by using one of his amber warning lights or even his opponent""s amber warning lights as a reference, and then using an electronic delay timer to prevent his car from leaving the starting line until the precise moment, he will be assured of having a better start. Such electronic delay timers are known as xe2x80x9cReaction Time Delaysxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cDelay Boxesxe2x80x9d and they are widely used in the sport. Prior art describes their function and design. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,467,219; Re 32,474; 5,652,468 to Reid U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,185 to Hamma. Each of these four U.S. Pantents is incorporated by reference in this application.
Historically, drag racing started with two similarly classed cars starting at the same time and racing to the end of the track. The first car to reach the finish line won the race. This is known as xe2x80x9cHeads Upxe2x80x9d racing. Usually, the car having the most expensive and modern equipment won. Due to the high cost of racing in this manner, a new form of racing was created known as xe2x80x9cBracketxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cHandicapxe2x80x9d racing.
In this form of racing, the driver decides how quick his car will go. The amount of time that it takes for the car to travel down the quarter mile is called the E.T. or elapsed time, and when a driver decides how fast his car will go, his selection is called his xe2x80x9cdial inxe2x80x9d. He typically writes the xe2x80x9cdial inxe2x80x9d on his car somewhere in large numbers with shoe polish. The personnel in the timing tower see the xe2x80x9cdial inxe2x80x9d and they program the Christmas tree with both competitors"" xe2x80x9cdial insxe2x80x9d.
The Christmas tree now counts down in a staggered fashion based upon the xe2x80x9chandicapxe2x80x9d or the difference between the two dial ins. The slower car gets to leave first and the theory is that if both cars run exactly on their dial in, they will cross the finish line at the same time. In order to prevent cheating by selecting a dial in much slower than the car is capable of, a car and driver are disqualified if they run quicker than their dial in. Thus, although a car may cross the finish line before its competitor, it could lose the race by being disqualified for going too quickly. The method to winning in this type of racing is to be the first car to cross the finish line without going faster than the dial in.
This type of drag racing is the most popular because it gives everyone a chance to race. Widely different performance level cars can race against each other and each has an equal chance of winning. This brings down the cost of racing to an affordable level for all competitors.
In an attempt to bring a more professional look to xe2x80x9cbracketxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chandicapxe2x80x9d racing, a product was introduced several years ago that consists of numbers mounted in an enclosure. The enclosure is attached to the car. The numbers can be mechanically changed by turning a knob for each digit until the desired number appears. The xe2x80x9cdial inxe2x80x9d can thus be set on this unit and read by the timing tower personnel. The appearance is much more uniform and professional than writing on the car with shoe polish.
The various embodiments of the inventions described in this application each comprises an electronic lighted display unit that is mounted so that the E.T. or other data (such as, for example, biographical data of the driver) can be displayed and readily seen from outside of the car and at varied distances and angles with respect to the car.
The lighted unit includes lamps that are arranged in the form of numbers or letters and are driven by electronic circuits. The xe2x80x9cdial inxe2x80x9d numbers or other data can be programmed into a set of thumbwheels that transmit and electronically convert the programmed numbers or data into a pattern of lamps in the unit. The lamps create large externally visible digits in the remote display unit.
An advanced version of the remote display automatically sends out data from the settings programmed into the delay box itself.
An alternative to remotely displaying the dial-ins is to transmit the data directly to the timing tower so that the tower personnel would not have to enter the dial-ins into the timing tower timers. The most practical method is to send the data from the vehicle via radio signals or optically with optic transmitters and receiver photocells or by a magnetic transmission system.
This invention provides multiple improvements over the prior art.
The display unit is lighted, which makes night viewing especially easy.
The remote setting unit can be mounted near the driver in easy reach, and the display unit can be mounted anywhere.
An advanced embodiment is a direct connection with a xe2x80x9cDelayxe2x80x9d box such that when the driver enters his dial in into the xe2x80x9cDelayxe2x80x9d box, the xe2x80x9cDelayxe2x80x9d box automatically sends that data out to the display unit for display.
Further embodiments include a unit that sends the xe2x80x9cdial-inxe2x80x9d data directly to the timing tower via radio or optical means or magnetic means.
In accordance with the present invention a display for displaying the dial-in selection of information of a racing vehicle for use by a timing tower in racing includes a display unit having electronic driver circuits. The display unit is constructed to be mounted on a racing vehicle so that the display can be readily seen from outside of the vehicle and at varied distances and angles with respect to the vehicle.
The display includes setting apparatus for programming the numeric amount of the dial-in selection to be displayed in the display unit.
The setting apparatus can be built into the display unit itself or can be connected to the display unit by cable, by radio transmission, by an optical transmission, or by magnetic transmission apparatus.
The display unit includes lamps arranged in the form of segments of numbers or letters and the electronic driver circuits drive selected lamps to display selected data.
The lamps can be light-emitting diodes, incandescent lamps, flourescent lamps, nixie tube lamps, gas plasma lamps, liquid crystal displays, or neon lamps.
In certain embodiments of the invention brightness level control means adjust the brightness of the display unit to accommodate changes in the brightness of the ambient lighting.
Multiple display units may be mounted at different, selected locations on the racing vehicle.
The setting apparatus includes thumbwheels, push buttons, rotary switches, an electronic processor, and the electronic processor may include the delay timer means.
In certain embodiments of the invention the dial-in data is transmitted directly from the setting apparatus to the timing tower.
The dial-in data may be transmitted to the timing tower by radio transmitting means, optical transmitting means, and magnetic signal transmitting means.
In some embodiments of the invention the selectable number means include reflective numbers that can be electro-mechanically changed.
Apparatus and methods which incorporate the features described above and which are effective to function as described above comprise further, specific objects of the present invention.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings, which by way of illustration, show preferred embodiments of the present invention and the principles thereof and what are now considered to be the best modes contemplated for applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.